Sakuno's New Doll
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: COMPLETED Ryoma only thinks about tennis, Karupin, and Ponta, thus he is dense when it comes to romance. A witch casts a spell on him to be a doll until he finds true love and to be more sensitive. How can he find love? What if Sakuno find him?
1. Transformation

'Sakuno's New Doll'

Summary: Ryoma Echizen only thinks about tennis, his cat, and his favorite drink, thus he is dense when it comes to romance. A witch casts a spell on him to be a doll until he finds true love and to be more sensitive. Being a doll, how can he find love? What if Sakuno finds him?

A/N: Another RyoSaku fic. please read and review. I just would like to remind you that Ryoma is really really dense here. About love of course

* * *

Chapter I: Transformation

Ryoma Echizen entered the campus. Squeals dominated the Seishun Gakuen grounds.

'Kyaah! Look, it's Ryoma-sama!'

'Ohayou gozaimasu Ryoma-sama!'

'You look more gorgeous when you ignore me!'

'Ignore me too!'

This is what always welcomed him upon his arrival every morning.

But these greetings had no effect for him. He didn't mind if people greet him or not. It's not his problem anyway.

He dragged his feet with bore in his eyes.

All he had in his mind is tennis, tennis and tennis. Well let's include Ponta and Karupin. No wonder, romance has never been part of his life. He knows so much about tennis as much as he is too dense about love.

The bore in his golden cat-like eyes disappeared as he step foot on the tennis courts.

Tennis is really his life.

OOOooOooOOO

The morning practice is intense but he had no problem with it. He even enjoyed it.

As he had his Ponta break, an auburn-haired girl with twin braids approached him.

'R-ryoma-kun…'

Without stopping his drinking, he opened his right eye to look at the girl.

'Anou…eto… I-I made some r-rice balls. P-please have some.'

Putting the can down, he grabbed one rice ball and munched at it. As he continued eating, he felt the girl shaking and trembling. He always wondered why the girl is trembling and stuttering infront of him. Of course, his eyes didn't miss those flushed cheeks.

'I-is it delicious?' her voice still trembling.

He took the last bite then finally spoke.

'Isn't harder to make food that is awful?' he's just telling the truth. What he said just now is what's really in his mind.

'I g-guess that's right.' Sakuno frowned.

Silence filled the atmosphere.

He continued to drink his beloved Ponta while the girl wrinkled her skirt and looked down.

Someone watched this scene behind the bushes.

'Ochibi is so cold nyaa!'

'That's not a way to treat a girl!'

'There's a 90% chance that she'll leave.'

'A-anyway, I-I'll go now.' Sakuno left.

'Hn.'

Sakuno left with a sigh.

'I'm 100% right.' Inui rejoiced in victory while scribbling.

OOOooOooOOO

Rina Tatsuyama, a Seishun Gakuen first year, Ryoma and Sakuno's classmate, one of Sakuno's best friends and a witch.

Using her powers, she watched Sakuno's every move.

'That Ryoma Echizen is a jerk! He's so dense! He's cold-hearted! Poor Sa-chan!' Rina exclaimed.

Being a friend of Sakuno, she tried to tell Sakuno to forget about him but _'I tried to Ri-chan… but I just can't…'_ was the reply she got.

'Don't worry Sa-chan. I'll help you!' she said.

OOOooOooOOO

Ryoma was walking to the Ryuzaki residence, his eyebrows furrowed on his way there.

*flashback*

_Ryoma arrived home after a long day at school._

_'Tadaima.' He said plainly._

_'Oi shounen…' the person he didn't wanna see the most welcomed him._

_'What is it oyaji?'_

_'Go and bring this letter to the old hag.'_

_Ryoma walked passed by Nanjiroh not minding his words._

_Nanjiroh grabbed his collar pulling him outside._

_'Good luck! Remember to hand it personally to her.' he said then closed the door._

*end of flashback*

'Darn perverted oyaji.' He cursed under his breath.

He rang the doorbell.

Sakuno opened the door.

'R-ryoma-kun? W-what is it?'

'Coach Ryuzaki.'

'Obaa-chan?… ah… okay… j-just come in for a while.'

'No need. Please just call coach.'

'Ahh okay.'

Rina used her powers again to watch Ryoma this time.

'Heehee… now's the time.'

'_You dense little man_

_Shall turn into a doll_

_Until you find the one_

_The choice of your heart.'_

Rina chanted.

Ryoma suddenly felt his head ache. He closed his eyes to ease the pain.

After a few seconds, the pain's gone so he decided to open his eyes.

Wait something's wrong here.

The letter he held before with just one hand. He can't hold it like that anymore. He can only hug it to keep it in place.

'D-did the letter get bigger?' he can't help but stutter a bit.

There really was something wrong.

He looked at his hands, to his surprise.

'When did I have cloth as my skin?!' he gasped

'R-ryoma-kun o-obaa-chan is…' Sakuno stopped seeing that Ryoma's out of sight.

'Eh? Where did he go?'

She looked down to see Ryoma.

'Kyaah! It's a cute little doll! It looks like Ryoma-kun as well!'

_'Doll? What does she mean? Why is she big? Why is the letter big? Why is everything big? Why am I made of cloth?'_ Ryoma thought going nuts. Anyone would if your in that kind of situation.

Sakuno entered their house with Ryoma on her arms.

For the first time, the great Ryoma Echizen meets panic.

'Heehee.' Rina laughed.

-end of chapter I-

* * *

A/N: What do u think? Is Ryoma OOC? Sorry bout that. Please review! ^^


	2. Chance

'Sakuno's New Doll'

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. But I own Rina Tatsuyama.

Previously: 'Kyaah! It's a cute little doll! It looks like Ryoma-kun as well!'

'_Doll? What does she mean? Why is she big? Why is the letter big? Why is everything big? Why am I made of cloth?'_ Ryoma thought going nuts. Anyone would if you're in that kind of situation.

Sakuno entered their house with Ryoma on her arms.

For the first time, the great Ryoma Echizen meets panic.

'Heehee.' Rina laughed.

A/N: Kyaah! Here's chapter II! Exams are coming so I updated it before it comes.

* * *

Chapter II: Chance

'Obaa-chan!' Sakuno called as she ran to her grandmother's room.

'Where's Echizen? I told you to call him and force him in.'

'_Really?' _Ryoma thought with a now-I-know smirk.

'H-he disappeared. A-anou. H-he left this.' Sakuno said handing the letter.

As soon as Sumire finished the letter, Sakuno presented Ryoma to her.

'Also this.' She said.

Sumire suddenly had a smirk hanging on her lips.

'I didn't know you had a relationship…'

'Mou. W-we are not l-like that. H-he left it. M-maybe it's f-for you.' Sakuno said blushing furiously.

'For me? Are you saying that Echizen is wooing me?' Sumire asked deviously.

Ryoma wanted to throw up.

'Ugh.'

'Sakuno, are you saying something?'

'Eh? I th-thought you were saying something obaa-chan.'

Sumire's eyes fell on Ryoma. She eyed her intently. Ryoma started to perspire, _if he still can with a cloth skin_.

'Eh? Wh-why are you looking at Ryo-chan like that?'

'Ryo-chan?'

'Oops.' Sakuno quickly covered her mouth.

'Aha! You even gave it a name! I knew it.' Sumire started to tease again her beloved granddaughter.

'Mou! I-I'll go to my room!' Sakuno said getting out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Ryoma sighed in her arms.

OOOooOooOOO

Sakuno placed Ryoma on her bed near her stuff toys.

She started to raise Ryoma's arms. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

'Eh? Did you just roll your eyes?' Sakuno said pulling Ryoma close to her big brown eyes.

Then she started to laugh at herself.

'As if a doll will roll its eyes.' Sakuno said thinking that she is an idiot for that she is asking a doll right now.

'I think I'll get some fresh air. Maybe the teasing got to me.' She said then left the room.

Ryoma chuckled.

Ryoma started his 'doll act'.

He jumped from the bed then ran near Sakuno's closet.

He found a mirror then examined himself.

He still looked the same, except that he turned to a chibi, he's made of cloth, and he was really soft.

He was still wearing the same thing, Seigaku tennis team uniform set. Only that it was small to fit him.

He unzipped his jacket then a note caught his eye. It was written inside the jacket.

_If you wish to return to the way you were_

_All you do is to follow as I say_

_Until you develop love and care_

_You will stay forever in that way_

Ryoma's eyes widened. At last he finally knew what to do to get out of the situation. Of course, he still hadn't get the idea (cause he's still dense about romance) but at least, he still has a chance. He'll just have to solve and follow the riddle then everything would be okay.

He stared at the riddle reading it over and over again his eyebrows furrowed everytime he repeated it. He was the prince of riddles. When they played, he always figured out the riddles with no sweat. But now was different. It wasn't a riddle after all.

OOOooOooOOO

Rina was of course watching their every move.

'He's really dense! He doesn't need to solve it! It's not even a riddle! I just placed a rhyme cause it's a spell! He'll just have to understand! That's it, he's driving me nuts! I'll have to face him myself!' Rina said flustered with all the happenings.

With her magic broom, she flew to the Ryuzaki residence.

OOOooOooOOO

Ryoma sneezed. He then zipped his jacket cause with a lot of repeating, he managed to memorize the _riddle_ as he says.

He noticed that the window's open.

'That's why its chilly.'

Since he was small, it was impossible for him to simply close the window.

When he decided to go back where Sakuno had placed him, wind filled Sakuno's room.

'If you wish to return to the way you were

All you do is to follow as I say

Until you develop love and care

You will stay forever in that way' someone said.

That caught the lad's attention. Ryoma quickly looked at the window; there he saw a figure of someone sitting on a broom. But that's not what surpised him (he was more surprised him turning to a doll) he was surprised that she wore Seigaku's uniform.

'You…'

'Recognize me?'

'Who are you?'

Rina's sweat dropped.

'Rina Tatsuyama. Same class like you.'

'What darn thing did you do to me?'

'Just casted a curse on you.'

'Hn.'

'A curse that you'll be a doll until you become more sensitive around girls. You're too dense with romance.'

'Che. So that's all of this is about. '

'Huh?'

'Get me out of here now.'

'Iie. Fall in love first'

'What will people say? Won't they wonder that I suddenly disappeared.'

Ryoma thought of this trying to make Rina guilty.

'Hmmmm… in that case, I'll help you.'

_The same hair, the same eyes_

_The same attitude, the same mind_

_Ryoma's duplicate rise_

_Come out wherever you hide_

Then suddenly, another Ryoma popped out of nowhere, except that he wasn't a doll.

'I present you Ryoma Echizen duplicate!' Rina smiled.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

'Great. This girl can do anything.' He thought.

'He will do the job for you. He'll tell your teacher that you shall be excused, captain that you have an important trip and your family with the same reason.' Rina said.

'As if I can do anything.' Ryoma sighed. It was the first time that he actually lost to someone. But he had no choice. The girl had her hands on him.

'Then that's good.'

OOOooOooOOO

The next day came pretty fast. When Sakuno was busy, Ryoma took the chance to get inside her bag.

Sakuno hastened to school believing that she was going to be late. To her dismay, when she arrived the clock read 30 minutes before the time.

Opening her bag, surprise came into her.

'What's Ryo-chan doing here?'

OOOooOooOOO

The duplicate Ryoma did a good job. Ryoma's family, teachers and even the great captain Tezuka did.

Ryoma's problem about _that _is finally finished.

OOOooOooOOO

Sakuno opened her bag then got Ryoma. She hugged him tight.

'I'll miss Ryoma-kun.' She said.

Ryoma's eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: So what do u think? OOC gomen. reviews onegai? Here's the deal, want faster update? more reviews, the faster I update. I'm really eager to know what people think of my piece.

Otakugal: thanks. here's the update

Michika Toriyama: thanks

Miyuki Meiru: haha. now I've given Ryoma a chance

nicklaus mak wei xuan: thanks ^^

AlphaSigma: here's my update

-fUjI-lAwLiEt- : here it is ^^

rennomiya: haha good that u like it ^^

Tika: no need to wait, here it is

AquaJet: here it is ^^


	3. The Power of Jealousy

'Sakuno's New Doll'

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. But I am the owner of Rina Tatsuyama.

Previously: _Sakuno opened her bag then got Ryoma. She hugged him tight._

'_I'll miss Ryoma-kun.' She said._

_Ryoma's eyes widened._

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Since I love you all, and you gave me a lot of reviews, my update got sooner. You see I was to update after my exams but for all of you, I updated even though we are having it. ^^

* * *

Chapter III: The Power of Jealousy

Sakuno sat on her bed with Ryoma still on her arms.

'C-could this doll mean goodbye? Or d-does he hate me?' she asked to herself.

Ryoma still didn't understand the girl's feelings.

'_Why will she miss me?'_

She was about to cry.

'_Why is she crying?'_

OOOooOooOOO

Rina's losing her temper once again.

'Still so freakin' dense!'

OOOooOooOOO

The phone at Sakuno's house rang. Her grandmother hasn't arrived home yet so she'll have to answer it.

Whiping her teary eyes, she went down with Ryoma.

'_Great. The phone saves the day.' _He thought sarcastically.

Lately, Ryoma has been really sarcastic about things. It's because of the state he is in. I mean, being a doll, not playing tennis, not seeing Karupin… how could life get worse for him? And the thing he hated the most?

'_I can't have Ponta'_

'M-moshi-moshi. R-ryuzaki residence. S-sakuno speaking.' She picked the phone up.

'Sakuno!' Tomoka shouted at the phone.

Sakuno pressed the loudspeaker button. Her eardrums might get broken.

'T-tomo-chan… please don't sh-shout at the phone.'

'Hehehe. Gomen Sa-chan.'

'A-anyway, wh-what is it?'

'I signed you up for a blind date.'

'Eh?! Wh-why'd you do that?'

'Ryoma-sama is out right? I know that you'll be sad that's why I did this.'

'_Why am I dragged into this?' _Ryoma thought.

'Eh… i-iie… I refuse. I can't'

'Too late Sa-chan. I already signed you up. If you don't come, you know what I'll do.'

'N-no don't tell me.'

'Yes.'

'A-alright I'll come.'

_*flashback*_

_The Seigaku team gathered at the Kawamura sushi bar, for they just won the match._

_Sure, Taka got injured so did Ryoma but all of it was worth it._

_Ms. Shiba wanted a picture of Ryoma and her. So she asked to take a picture of them._

_Unknown to them, Eiji was at an emergency state. After tricking Fuji, or rather being tricked by him, he accidentally ate some wasabe sushi causing him to run around being hysterical._

_He accidentally bumped into Sakuno, then Sakuno to Ryoma, then Ryoma to Ms. Shiba._

_-FLASH-_

_Tara! A picture of Sakuno leaning a bit on Ryoma was born._

'_I'll take that!' Tomoka said getting the picture._

'_This can be used for future purposes.' She cackled._

_*end of flashback*_ (A/N: I know that what really happened is that Momo and Eiji are fighting for a sushi and that caused the domino effect. But I just want to make fun of Eiji hehe. And with this flashback, I mixed some parts. Thanks for pointing it out blackangel1122. ^^)

'Tomorrow, 2:00 pm at the park near the mall. The Maiden Café. He's wearing a red shirt and jeans.'

'H-hai.' Sakuno said with a sigh.

'_Date? Wait… according to Rima… ugh… Ria? Whatever, according to that Ri-girl_…'

OOOooOooOOO

'That's RINA for you!'

OOOooOooOOO

'… _I should understand romance or something. But if Ryuzaki goes out with another guy, I'll stay like this forever._' Ryoma thought.

Ryoma didn't quite get it yet. He thinks of Sakuno as a teacher teaching a subject called 'Romance'.

He thought that Rina had stuck him to her cause she is the best person who can teach him about that.

That's not exactly what Rina wanted to do.

But he got one right thing.

He can't let Sakuno go out with another guy.

Our Ryo-chan doesn't know that he's been experiencing the first lesson in the subject called 'Romance'… which is…

'Jealousy'

OOOooOooOOO

It's 2:15 pm and Sakuno just got out of their house.

'Mou! I'll arrive there by 15 minutes.' She said hastening to the said location.

But why is it that she is late? Well we are aware of the fact that she is traditionally late by 30 minutes. But, something's always happening right?

'…' Ryoma stayed in her bag.

*flashback*

'_I can't be late!' Sakuno's throwing all her clothes everywhere. Panic got to her._

'_Where is it? I placed it here last night.'_

_Sakuno packed the dress she'll wear for that day._

_But our little Ryoma planned something._

_He hid her clothes while she was asleep._

_Why you say? It's part of his 'Don't-Let-Ryuzaki-Go-On-A-Date' plan._

_After a few more minutes…_

'_I'll be late! Th-this will be fine!' she said then started to remove her clothes._

_Well good thing, while she threw her clothes, a shirt fell on him hiding Sakuno from his cat-like… doll eyes._

_When Sakuno started to fix everything, Ryoma saw her. Her hair not in braids._

_She still had the clip on. A portion of her hair was braided and stayed infront. The rest of her hair stayed at her back._

_It was Ryoma's first time to see her like that._

_Sakuno went out of her room for a while to get something._

_Ryoma quickly got into her bag._

'_Plan 1 didn't work.'_

*end of flashback_*_

2:30, The Maiden Café.

A tall guy with red shirt and jeans stood near the café. He wore a hat.

'E-excuse me.' Sakuno approached him believing that he was the guy.

The guy looked at her then…

'Nyaa! Is that Ryuzaki-chan?!'

'K-kikumaru-sempai?'

'It's Eiji.' He pouted.

'E-eiji-sempai.

'What are you doing here nyaa?'

'Ahh.. anou… T-tomo-chan… b-blind date.' Sakuno stuttered but the red-head understood it.

'That means Ryuzaki-chan's my date nyaa!'

'E-eh?'

'Oishi has been bugging me to have a girlfriend, he's worried that I might never get one.'

'Ahhh… I see. G-gomenasai f-for being late.' she bowed.

'It's okay. Let's go nyaa!'

'H-hai.' Sakuno nodded then followed.

Inside the bag…

'Darn Kikumaru-sempai.' Ryoma cursed.

'Why am I angry all of a sudden?'

OOOooOooOOO

'Ryoma Echizen. Congratulations for passing your first test.'

Rina said happily.

* * *

A/N: so what do u think? like my first deal, more reviews, faster update.

Hope I didn't make Ryoma OOC here. Tell me if he is. Sorry in advance

My replies for the people who made me update sooner:

speadee: thanks for the compliment

skwon2: thanks and here's the next chapter

Kyoto kitty-chan: wish granted. here's chapter 3 ^^

Otakugal: here's my update

Miyuki Meiru: yes pinoy po ako ^^ exams ko ay ngayon hanggang sa susunod na bukas. haha

phoe2k: yes it was embarassing for her.

rennomiya: thanks a lot

nicklaus mak wei xuan: thanks

FullmetalChrome: here's the update

Black Rose: haha yes. I agree. ^^

-fUjI-lAwLiEt-: haha here's my update. ^^

kath_quicksilver: okay and thanks

AquaJet: thanks Chrichri ^^

sophie: thank you.

That's all. to my reviewers, see you on the next chapters and to my other readers, I hope to see you some time ^^

Miyo-chan02


	4. The MORC

'Sakuno's New Doll'

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. But I am the owner of Rina Tatsuyama.

Previously: _'Darn Kikumaru-sempai.' Ryoma cursed._

'_Why am I angry all of a sudden?'_

_OOOooOooOOO_

'_Ryoma Echizen. Congratulations for passing your first test.'_

_Rina said happily._

A/N: yay! Chapter 4 here! ^^

* * *

Chapter IV: The M.O.R.C.

Sakuno and Eii made their way to a nearby bench and took a seat to have some chat.

But then as Sakuno sat, she felt her bag shaking.

Little did she know, that Ryoma's been clenching the sides of her bag cause of frustration.

Back to Sakuno…

Why is her bag shaking? Is her phone vibrating? Wait… she never had a cellphone…

As curiosity hit her, she opened her bag only to see Ryoma's white cap.

'E-eh? R-ryo-chan?' she said pulling Ryoma out of her bag.

Eiji's ears perked up.

'Ryo-chan? Nyaa! That looks like Ochibi!' Eiji said getting Ryoma out of Sakuno's hands.

He played with Ryoma by shaking him vigorously which made Ryoma wanna throw up and roll his eyes.

Ryoma finally reached his limit and bit Eiji's finger.

'Ouch nyaaa!' he screeched while rubbing his finger and accidentally letting go of Ryoma.

Good thing Sakuno was able to catch him. She did have fast reflexes when it came to these things.

'Wh-what's wrong Kiku—E-eiji-sempai?'

'Ahh.. it's nothing to worry about Ryuzaki-chan. I think an ant just bit me…' he said.

'… _a big ant_.' He continued in his mind.

'Oh…'

'Anyway, I'll get us some ice cream. What flavor do you want nyaa?' He said dropping the topic.

'Uhmm… I can p-pay' she said.

'Nonsense. I'll pay nyaa! So what do you want?'

'Hmm… Anou… s-strawberry w-would be good.'

'Then strawberry it is nyaa! Wait for me ne?'

Sakuno nodded.

Sakuno stayed at the bench trying to place Ryoma back in her bag. But for some reason, he didn't fit. She got confused. First, him getting in her bag is weird enough, considering it happened the second time already. And now, he didn't fit in her bag? That's really weird isn't it? Well she just didn't know that Ryoma's pushing her bag away as she placed him in. Who would wanna be stuck inside a bag anyway? And of course, he wanted to know what's the course of the said date.

After a few minutes, Eiji came back with two ice cream cones in hand.

'Here nyaa!' he said handing the strawberry flavored ice cream to her.

'A-arigatou…' But then, as he handed it, the melted part of the ice cream fell on Ryoma's jacket.

'Ah…' Sakuno dropped the ice cream.

'Gomen Ryuzaki-chan.'

'N-no.. G-gomenasai!' she said bowing.

'Don't worry about it. Ah..' he stopped when he saw Ryoma's stained jacket.'

'O-oh no…' she said trying to whipe the ice cream stain.

'Uhmm… can you remove the jacket?' Eiji asked.

'Eh?' Sakuno tried and she was able to remove it

'I never knew it c-can be done like this.'

As Sakuno cleaned the mini jacket, Eiji watched her.

'Ne… you really miss him nyaa?'

Sakuno's face flushed almost dropping the jacket.

'H-hai.' She nodded.

'I knew it nyaa!'

'_Who's that him?_' Ryoma thought.

'You see, ever since that day when… h-he saved me f-from some thugs and h-he played tennis… I a-admired him.' Sakuno said.

'_So the guy's playing tennis as well huh? Che._' Ryoma thought of beating the guy up badly.

OOOooOooOOO

Rina almost fell from her seat.

'That guy's no dense! He's stupid! It's so obvious it's him! How can he think of it like that!' Rina said giving Ryoma a glare from afar.

OOOooOooOOO

'Haha. Don't worry. He'll be back soon.' Eiji said.'

'Uhmm…' Sakuno nodded.

Sakuno was about to place Ryoma's jacket again but then… Eiji's eyes could never miss that small note in his jacket.

'Wait…' Eiji said getting the jacket.

'Eh?'

'_If you wish to return to the way you were_

_All you do is to follow as I say_

_Until you develop love and care_

_You will stay forever in that way' _Eiji said.

'_What is he doing?_' Ryoma thought.

'_I know this._' Eiji thought.

'What's wr-rong?'

'It's nothing. Demo, gomen Ryuzaki-chan. I need to go now. I had fun even though it's short.'

'Oh.. h-hai. M-me too. A-arigatou f-for everything.' Sakuno smiled.

'Ja!' then Eiji left.

'_What was that about?'_ Ryoma thought.

OOOooOooOOO

'Oops… uh oh… looks like I'm toast.' Rina gasped.

OOOooOooOOO

Sakuno made her way carrying Ryoma.

'Ne, Ryo-chan… how did you get in my bag?' she asked innocently looking at him.

She knew that dolls never talked but then for some reason… she felt that her doll can. Well she wasn't entirely sure of it. But she just felt it.

She started to laugh at herself again.

'Ryo-chan… gomen ne… I'm really stupid…' she said now pitying herself.

On the other hand, Ryoma wondered.

Yes, _according to him_, he never had any romantic feelings for the girl but then he never thought of her as _that_ stupid. Well yes, she has done a lot of mistakes… but then, stupidity is still not the right word for her. He'd prefer to use _innocence_. She's just too innocent about things around her. Look who's talking.

OOOooOooOOO

'Rina-chan nyaa!' Eiji called.

'N-no.' Rina stammered in terror.

'Yes nyaa!' Eiji answered.

'Wh-what do you want _cousin_?'

'You did something with our first year nyaa?'

'Err… so what? At least, I'm trying to be a good friend.'

'Didn't I tell you to stop using those freaky powers you have nyaa?'

'Ey! Watch your words couz! I can curse you too you know!'

'Fine… fine nyaa.'

'So what'll you do? Will you stop me? I sugg—'

'Did I tell you that I'll stop you nyaa?' Eiji said cutting her off.

'Eh?'

'I came to help nyaa!'

'H-help?'

'Hai hai nyaa! Ochibi is very dense. He's romantically challenged. He needs help nyaa.'

'Cool! You understand me! So how can you help me?'

'Well, I can tell some of my friends about this.' Eiji said.

'Are you sure?'

'Hai nyaa!'

OOOooOooOOO

'Momo! Inui! Fuji! Nyaa!' Eiji came barging into the club room early in the morning.

'What's wrong Kikumaru-sempai?' Momo said tying his shoe lace.

'There's 97% accuracy that this is important.' Inui said fixing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

'Saa… maybe he has something to tell us.' Fuji said with his usual smile.

'This is important nyaa! Come with me!' he said leaving while the three followed him.

Reaching the spot near the bushes…

'What's all this about Kikumaru-sempai?'

'This has something to do with Ochibi nyaa!'

'What is about Echizen?'

Eiji stated what happened to Ryoma even though his story looked absurd, he continued.

'Looks like Kikumaru-sempai hit his head badly huh? Really bad.' Momo whispered to Inui, receiving a nod from the data man.

'Nyaa! I didn't hit my head!'

'But that's impossible. Curses. Your cousin a witch?' Momo argued as both of him and Inui started to walk away.

'Chotto.' Fuji said making the two halt at their steps.

'Saa… this might be interesting.' He said.

'Yes… this is interesting but what proof do you have to make us believe?' Inui said facing Eiji.

Eiji smiled.

'Oh Rina-chan!' he called.

Out of smoke, Rina suddenly appeared before their eyes.

'Hello to all of you sempais! I'm Rina Tatsuyama, Eiji-san's cousin! And I'm a witch!. Nice to meet you!' Rina said with a smile on her face.

Inui dropped the notebook and pen he held.

Momo's jaw dropped.

And Fuji's blue eyes opened.

'So do you believe me nyaa?'

Momo nodded clearing his throat.

Inui simply picked his pen and notebook, scribbled and nod.

Fuji just smiled again and nodded.

'That's good then! Nyaa! The M.O.R.C. is complete!' Eiji rejoiced.

'M…' Momo said.

'O…' Inui followed.

'R…' So did Fuji

'C…?' Rina ended.

'Make Ochibi Realize Club nyaa!'

The four's sweat dropped.

'Let's do our best nyaa!'

OOOooOooOOO

Sakuno decided to place Ryoma inside her bag. Him inside her bag happened 2 times already and yet she's surprised so a logical way to stop those expressions is to purposely place him there. At least, she won't be shocked anymore right?

'Ah choo!' Ryoma sneezed. For some reason, he kept on sneezing. It wasn't cold at all.

'_Who's talking about me_?' he wondered.

Sakuno's bag is shaking again.

Now that you mention it, Sakuno forgot all about her bag shaking. She was too shocked to see Ryoma in her bag the other day.

Why is her bag shaking?

Looks like, shock still hadn't left her after all.

* * *

A/N: Yay! So what do u think of chapter 4? I know it's a weird way to end it. Hehe. But I found it funny. Was Ryoma OOC when he wanted to beat the guy up? I'm not really sure. I tried to make him not OOC. But I guess it's a really hard job. Once again, gomenasai! Please review! I beg you!

Replies:

Miyuki Meiru: Who knows? What school do you got to anyway?

blackangel112: thanks a lot for pointing that one out! ^^

skwon2: thanks ^^ good that u like it.

Soniagirl1685: haha thanks. ^^ and yes that means good luck

-fUjI-lAwLiEt-: okay lng ^^ haha. Eiji just popped out of my mind since he's my second fave

Otakugal: here's the update ^^

AquaJet: here it is Chrichri ^^

silverDoe02: haha I just love to make him jealous

Riem: thanks here's the next chapter ^^

riza106: thanks ^^

rennomiya: thanks ^^ here's the update.

Prince of Tennis LOVERxox: thanks Lishaa ^^


	5. Fever and a Big Surprise

Sakuno's New Doll'

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. But I am the owner of Rina Tatsuyama.

Previously: _'That's good then! Nyaa! The M.O.R.C. is complete!' Eiji rejoiced._

'_M…' Momo said._

'_O…' Inui followed._

'_R…' So did Fuji_

'_C…?' Rina ended._

'_Make Ochibi Realize Club nyaa!'_

_The four's sweat dropped._

'_Let's do our best nyaa!'_

_OOOooOooOOO_

_Sakuno decided to place Ryoma inside her bag. Him inside her bag happened 2 times already and yet she's surprised so a logical way to stop those expressions is to purposely place him there. At least, she won't be shocked anymore right?_

'_Ah choo!' Ryoma sneezed. For some reason, he kept on sneezing. It wasn't cold at all._

'_Who's talking about me__?' he wondered._

_Sakuno's bag is shaking again._

_Now that you mention it, Sakuno forgot all about her bag shaking. She was too shocked to see Ryoma in her bag the other day._

_Why is her bag shaking?_

_Looks like, shock still hadn't left her after all._

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter V: Fever and a Big Surprise

Sakuno continued walking to school. Just when she was about to enter their building, she halted on her tracks. Before, every morning, she always made her way to the courts. And the reason for that is to cheer for Ryoma. But without him, does she need to go there?

She spun, and made her way to the courts. Breaking this routine, might just cause some hearsays to wander around.

Upon her arrival, everyone, well mostly everyone looked at her.

'Ohayou Ryuzaki-san. We haven't seen you for quite a while now.' Kachiro and Katsuo greeted.

'H-hai. Ohayou gozaimasu.' She said then went to her grandmother.

'Obaa-chan… o-ohayou gozaimasu.'

'Sakuno? What brings you here?' came the voice of Sumire.

'Anou…. Uhmm…' Sakuno fidgeted with her fingers.

Sumire smiled. She knew her granddaughter very well. _Too_ well.

'So, do you want to help me here?'

Sakuno's face lightened up.

'H-hai.'

'Here. Can you please bring these to the regulars? They did have some harsh practice this morning.' She said handing Sakuno a basket of towels.

Sakuno nodded then made her way to the regulars.

OOOooOooOOO

Sakuno gave each regular and some non-regulars towels.

While everyone was taking a break, Inui's on a hysteric state. His bottle with Inui Juice has gone missing. He hasn't studied its side effects.

'Ryuzaki-chan's helping a lot. Why not take a break yourself?' Momo came handing Sakuno a bottle.

'A-arigatou-sempai.'

Inui spun only to be greeted with Sakuno sipping some of Inui Juice.'

'Ahh…'

Too late.

'Anou…. I f-feel…' Sakuno lost consciousness, good thing the regulars caught her.

'Ryuzaki-chan!'

Ryoma – who stayed in the bag – heard all the noises.

'Ryuzaki…'

OOOooOooOOO

Sakuno was brought to the infirmary.

Sumire's left hand is on her forehead, rubbing it with frustration and her other hand on her right hip.

'Momo!' she called his attention.

'Hai!'

'This is the second time! You should read the labels first! Don't mix your messes with my granddaughter!'

'H-hai!'

'And you Inui! Didn't I tell you not to bring those poisonous concoctions of yours?!'

'But… it has an accuracy of 50% for edibility!' Inui defended. So he thought. His statement just made matters worse.

'_What's the other 50% for?_' others thought.

'Just don't bring it!' Sumire shouted. She really was frustrated.

Inui nodded then started to scribble something on his green notebook.

'Coach.' Oishi came from the infirmary.

'How is she?'

'Well the nurse said that she needs to stay at home to rest. The Inui juice made her feel bad. According to the nurse, she might throw up or something.' Oishi said with furrowed eyebrows and disturbed expression.

Others had the same disturbed expression too, with Fuji and Inui as an exception.

'Too bad for Ryuzaki-chan. It was a fine morning.' Others chattered.

'Well, I'll just bring Sakuno home. I'll be back. Tezuka, the rest is up to you.'

'Hai.'

'Ja minna.'

'Chotto coach.' Eiji called.

Sumire looked back to acknowledge the acrobat.

'Here's her bag.' Eiji handed Sumire her bag.

'Thanks. Ja.'

'Ne, Momo, do you think Ochibi heard it? I really held her bag on purpose for him to hear.' Eiji whispered to Momo.

'Err… I don't know. Maybe. You did open the zipper right?'

Eiji nodded.

'Then that'll work.'

'Yay! Cheers for M.O.R.C.!' Eiji cheered.

Everyone's eyes fell on him.

'M.O.R.C.?'

'Yes nyaa! It mean---' Momo covered his mouth.

'K-kikumaru-sempai hit his head. D-don't mind him. Hehe. Ja!' then Momo and Eiji made an escape scene.

When they were already away...

'Kikumaru-sempai! That was close! We're gonna be dead meat if you say that!'

'Gomen. hehe.'

'And stop making all about that M.O.R.C. stuff. It's embarrassing!'

'You think so? I think its cool.'

Momo sighed in defeat.

OOOooOooOOO

Sumire stole a glance at Sakuno before starting to drive. Just then, curiosity hit her. She opened her bag only to be greeted by Ryoma.

A smirk formed on her lips. She took Ryoma out of the bag and placed him near Sakuno.

'You really miss him do you?' Sumire said then started the engine.

'_Drat! Even coach knows who this guy is_.' Ryoma thought with his ever dense mind.

OOOooOooOOO

Sakuno was on her bed still unconscious. While Sumire placed Ryoma beside her sleeping figure.

Sumire had place a basin with ice and water and a towel. She also placed a bucket just in case.

'Well, Sakuno I'll be heading then now. Take care and rest well.' Sumire then left.

Ryoma then sighed. It sure was hard to act like an inanimate object. People could just shake you or throw you. And it was all that Ri-girl's fault.

Ryoma then looked at Sakuno who was sleeping. Observing her petite figure. Her big brown eyes that are closed right at the moment. Her flushed face. Her uneven breathing. Her horrified expression.

'Chotto…' he touched Sakuno's forehead and fidgeted. She was burning up. It seems that she has fever.

Ryoma jumped out of bed then reached for the towel and basin.

He quickly placed a towel on Sakuno's forehead.

'_She has fever dang it.'_

OOOooOooOOO

_Emotions, wishes, feelings.  
Sadness and pain it seems  
Let it all out in your dreams_

Rina stated.

'Nyaa! What a lame spell.' Eiji said.

'You're ruining the moment. And I worked hard on that spell too! I'll really curse you!' Rina glared at Eiji

'Let me help you with the spells next time.' Fuji said.

'Is it really that lame?'

'5% nice, 55% effective, 40% lame.'

'Bwaah!' Rina cried.

Momo patted her head.

OOOooOooOOO

_A lad with a white cap and hair of greenish color stood facing Sakuno with his back not from afar._

'_R-ryoma-kun?'_

_The lad started to walk away._

'_W-wait.' Sakuno tried to follow and chase him. But she kept on stumbling._

_Soon, the lad's figure disappeared, as she gave up._

_Then tears fell from her big brown eyes._

OOOooOooOOO

While Ryoma felt his hands getting heavier (remember he is ABSORBENT) he noticed Sakuno's tears and distress.

'Oi…' he called.

He even touched her cheek. He tried to wake her. Even forgetting that he is a doll by this very moment. He didn't even realize, that he, Echizen Ryoma is getting all worked up because of a girl.

'Oi…Ryuzaki…'

OOOooOooOOO

_She kept on crying._

'_D-don't leave me.'_

_Then a figure stood right next to her._

'_Who told you I left baka? Mada mada dane.'_

'_Ryoma-kun…' her face lightened up and a smile escaped her lips._

OOOooOooOOO

In a sudden, Ryoma felt his headache. The same headache he had before. Like before, he closed his eyes to ease the pain he felt.

Little did he know, his figure started to go back to normal.

OOOooOooOOO

Just then, Sakuno had the urge to wake up. Like someone's been calling her. Someone has been worried about her.

Her eyes that had the same color as her hair, opened. And it widened.

Is her eyes telling her the truth? Or is her mind playing a trick on her? Right now, she's seeing Ryoma.

'R-ryoma-kun?' his name escaped from her mouth.

The lad gave her a glance and a shock expression.

OOOooOooOOO

He heard her voice calling his name. He saw her eyes opened.

He quickly looked at the mirror near him and saw his reflection.

Then he looked at his hands.

'_Not cloth…_ _What's happening here?'_

OOOooOooOOO

'Ryoma-kun….' This is the only thing that Sakuno can say.

'Ah---' Ryoma's headache came back. Then, he slowly returned to his 'doll figure'

'_Darn!' _he cursed inside his mind.

Sakuno was wide-eyed.

Ryoma can't say anything.

'A-anou… Ryo-chan… Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno fainted.

Ryoma sighed in relief.

'She'll probably think it's a dream.'

'Che. But then… what was that just now? I need to confirm to that Ri—Ri… Ri-girl.' Until now, he keeps on forgetting her name.

OOOooOooOOO

Rina's eyes widened.

Then a smile crept on her lips and she suddenly jumped and jumped happily.

'Kyaah! Finally! Just a bit more!' she exclaimed

'Nyaa! Don't celebrate by yourself!' Eiji pouted.

'Could you at least care to tell us what's happening?' Momo said.

'Saa… something good happened with Echizen right?' Fuji said.

'Yeah! Looks like, he already fell for Sa-chan! The only problem is that he hasn't realized it!'

'What factor makes you say that?' Inui asked.

'Well, he returned to his original form. And my spell states that he can only return back to normal if he learns to love.'

'But it's just for a few seconds.' Momo said.

'Well, like what I said, he still hasn't realized it yet that's why. But then, we're near our goal!'

'Hmmm… then let's celebrate. Momo's treat.'

'Oi, Fuji-sempai, I never said anything like that!'

* * *

Author's Notes: okay there you have chapter V. earlier, when I looked at my horoscope, it said that I'll have constructive criticism today. And I bet that it'll be on one of my reviews here since I updated it. Whoever you are that will criticize my work, please dont be too harsh.

Sorry about babbling above. I was just nervous. Well I always get nervous when I update a story. I'm scared that what if someone hates the story. haha I know its childish. gomen ne. hehe

Review please! I beg you! Every author needs reviews! Arigatou

Replies:

Miyuki Meiru: slc? well I'm not familiar with it. gomen ne. I study at MSHS (marikina science high school) too bad were not schoolmates hehe

nicklaus mak wei xuan: well I can't answer when exactly. you'll ahve to find out ^^ but then its soon since, he did turn back in this chapter

AquaJet: okie. here's the update. hehe.

Otakugal: hehe I know. I was laughing myself at the idea. XD

eternallove_495: oh the others? well it will be too complicated to add them here. well I'll try sometime. oh and Tezuka? well, he isn't in Germany here in this story.

Riem: oh gomen. I got carried away in putting 'Nyaa' haha. I just loved his expression so much. gomen.

-fUjI-lAwLiEt- : hehe. kaya nga eh. oh well romantically-challenged nga kse sya. exams? well I'd say that I did good in English. 86/90 well that is the highest I got ever since first year haha. and yes I do found the idea of MORC funny. I was laughing myself like mad.

Nikooru-sama: well here's my update ^^

I wish to have more reviews onegai!


	6. Realization

"Sakuno's New Doll"

Previously: _He quickly looked at the mirror near him and saw his reflection._

_Then he looked at his hands._

_'Not cloth… What's happening here?'_

_~O~_

_Rina's eyes widened._

_Then a smile crept on her lips and she suddenly jumped and jumped happily._

_'Kyaah! Finally! Just a bit more!' she exclaimed_

_'Nyaa! Don't celebrate by yourself!' Eiji pouted._

_'Could you at least care to tell us what's happening?' Momo said._

_'Saa… something good happened with Echizen right?' Fuji said._

_'Yeah! Looks like, he already fell for Sa-chan! The only problem is that he hasn't realized it!'_

_'What factor makes you say that?' Inui asked._

_'Well, he returned to his original form. And my spell states that he can only return back to normal if he learns to love.'_

_'But it's just for a few seconds.' Momo said._

_'Well, like what I said, he still hasn't realized it yet that's why. But then, we're near our goal!'_

_'Hmmm… then let's celebrate. Momo's treat.'_

_'Oi, Fuji-sempai, I never said anything like that!'_

* * *

Chapter VI: Realization

Sakuno was on her bed still unconscious. Witnessing Ryoma's transformation is too much for her.

But then, slowly, her eyes opened, being welcomed by her doll's figure. It hit her.

"A while ago… Ryoma-kun… then Ryo-chan… then…" she halted and started to pity herself once more.

She got Ryoma into her arms giving him a massive hug.

"I wonder what he's doing. Maybe tennis again..." Sakuno said.

Instead of feeling irritated and such, all Ryoma thought of is confusion. "_Who is that him? And what's up with giving me a hug?_" Looks like denseness is still in its presence.

After a few minutes of hugging, Sakuno got dressed then dragged Ryoma out of the house.

"_Where is she taking me_?" Ryoma thought.

After some steps that Sakuno took, both of them ended up in a park.

Sakuno sat on a bench still hugging Ryoma. "It's so nice to be here in the park.." She said enjoying the wind as it blows upon her creamy skin. Her eyes were closed, and her back leaned on the bench. Her hair swayed with the wind.

Knowing that Sakuno's not looking, he gave the blue sky a look. It was really nice to be outside. Ever since becoming a doll, Ryoma rarely got the chance to even look at the sky and watch the moving clouds like what he usually did on the rooftop of their school. It felt so soothing. So relaxing. The moving clouds and the gusting wind can simply blow away your problems. If only his problem is something like that.

Even though, Ryoma felt enjoyment, his cat-like doll eyes didn't miss the stares that Sakuno received. Most of the guys that passed by were looking at her. Why wouldn't they? She just looks like an angel that made her way on earth!

"_Wait_…" Where did that thought come from? He slightly shrugged to throw away his thoughts.

There's this guy. Maybe a year or two older than them. He had a mischievous grin on his face. He was making his way to Sakuno. Perhaps, to hit on her? To be friends? Whatever he wants, our doll will never let _that_ happen.

"Hey—" he was cut off as he caught a glimpse of a doll, giving him a glare. It was alright to receive a glare from anyone. Even a glare from a 12-year old lad will not bother him at all. But for a _doll_ to be the one giving it to you? That's something else. After developing goose bumps and some chills, the guy quickly ran like a baby. Crying? Maybe… maybe not.

Ryoma smirked in triumph. Being a doll has its own convenience.

Sakuno opened her eyes and looked around. "Eh? I thought someone was here." She said then closed her eyes once again.

Her cluelessness is also a convenience.

Ryoma wondered. How come this girl close to him, always stuttered? She always had that visible blush on her cheeks. She always averted her eyes from his.

There were times when she can look at him straight at the eye. There were times when she didn't blush. There were times when she talked straight. Why can't she do that?

~O~

It was time to go back.

But then looks like Sakuno's _sickness_ with directions came back.

"Mou… where's the way back?" Sakuno said.

Ryoma can't help but roll his eyes. This girl just kept on walking not even remembering where she came from? How can he fall in love with such a girl? Wait… did he just say fall in love? He shrugged a bit, once again abandoning his thoughts.

Okay, back to the point. Here's Ms. Bad-at-Directions, obviously lost. So what can a living doll do?

Suddenly, wind blew to their direction. A light bulb made its way out. As the wind blew, Ryoma let go of his cap as it landed on the direction he wanted.

Sakuno noticed his hat on the cold floor. As she picked it up, she remembered. "Oh yeah. This is the right direction." Sakuno smiled, with Ryoma in relief.

~O~

On the way back, the view of the sun setting met both their eyes.

The sky was painted with orange and indigo. It was in fact a magnificent blend. The sun with its light, slowly went down letting darkness concur the skies. Little lights made its way to the wide sky.

Sakuno was amused with this. A big smile was on her face.

Ryoma didn't miss that smile. It was something rare to see. Sure, she did smile everytime he won a match or even everytime he returned a shot. But this was different.

A tinge of pink made it's way to his cheeks.

~O~

Sakuno was now in her pajamas, and her hair was out of those braids. She was ready to sleep. Her grandmother had told her that she needs a great amount of rest.

"Ahh.. I need to get something first." She said then went to the kitchen.

~O~

"Time for a twist." Rina smirked then rode her flying broom.

~O~

Ryoma- still in his doll form- was on Sakuno's bed alone.

He's on a realization point by this moment. Maybe, trying to figure out his feelings for a certain auburn-haired girl.

His eyes snapped open. He finally figured out his feelings. He did like her.

The reason is…

"Panyaa! Echizen!" Rina came floating on her broom stick.

"Ri—" Ryoma tried.

"Shut it. I know you don't remember my name."

"Mada mada dane."

"I know it Echizen."

"Know what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"_Now that you've figure it out  
Your curse shall be null  
You shall never doubt  
For you are not a doll." _Rina chanted.

The headache Ryoma felt twice came back. But then it was more painful this time. Slowly, his human figure came. Opening his eyes, he quickly looked at the mirror near him. He was really back.

He wasn't made of cloth! Things are not big anymore! And best of all...

HE WASN'T MADE OF **CLOTH**!

Just when both are in a good mood…

Someone accidentally let go of a glass of water.

Silence was everywhere as both glanced.

Her eyes were wide open. She was trembling a bit. She was speechless. She witnessed everything.

"…..Ryoma-kun? ….Ri-chan?" the words escaped her lips…

* * *

Author's Notes: okay! sorry for the late update and putting such a cliffhanger. gomen! haha. oh and, the next chapter would be the last one. sorry if this story is so random and stuff like that. I thank all of you ^^ I'll try to do the last chapter quick. ^^

for the reviews I got:

Miyuki Meiru: haha yep.

eternallove495: well actually, it'll be on the next chapter

AquaJet: haha thanks a lot ^^ well here's more suspence I guess

Nikooru-sama: sorry if its only now

PynkPlayar: I tried sending you the link but it didn't work huh? Gomen. oh well, yeah he is about that size

GwangFei: well nope. other regulars from other schools are a no no.

Otakugal: here

-fUjI-lAwLiEt-: well yeah. human na sya. haha. mamimiss ko rin ung "doll act" nya haha

A Midsummer Night's Dream: well now isn't a few

io sono mi-cchi: haha. well MORC just went randomly on my mind.


	7. Dolls for Sale

"Sakuno's New Doll"

Chapter VII: Dolls for Sale

Sakuno stood frozen to the spot. Ryo-chan is Ryoma? No, Ryo-chan _is_ Ryoma. That means that her instincts were true.

Slowly, her whole face turned red. Memories started to play back from when she had Ryo-chan.

'_Kyaah! It's a cute little doll! It looks like Ryoma-kun as well!'_

_-_

_She started to raise Ryoma's arms. Ryoma rolled his eyes._

'_Eh? Did you just roll your eyes?' Sakuno said pulling Ryoma close to her big brown eyes._

_Then she started to laugh at herself._

'_As if a doll will roll its eyes.' Sakuno said thinking that she is an idiot for that she is asking a doll right now_

_-_

_Opening her bag, surprise came into her._

'_What's Ryo-chan doing here?'_

_-_

_Sakuno opened her bag then got Ryoma. She hugged him tight._

'_I'll miss Ryoma-kun.' She said._

_-_

_Sakuno sat on her bed with Ryoma still on her arms._

'_C-could this doll mean goodbye? Or d-does he hate me?' she asked to herself._

_-_

'_Ne… you really miss him nyaa?'_

_Sakuno's face flushed almost dropping the jacket._

'_H-hai.' She nodded._

_-_

'_Ne, Ryo-chan… how did you get in my bag?' she asked innocently looking at him._

_She knew that dolls never talked but then for some reason… she felt that her doll can. Well she wasn't entirely sure of it. But she just felt it._

_She started to laugh at herself again._

_-_

_Are her eyes telling her the truth? Or is her mind playing a trick on her? Right now, she's seeing Ryoma._

'_R-ryoma-kun?' his name escaped from her mouth._

_The lad gave her a glance and a shock expression._

'_Ryoma-kun….' This is the only thing that Sakuno can say._

'_Ah---' Ryoma's headache came back. Then, he slowly returned to his 'doll figure'_

_-_

"_A while ago… Ryoma-kun… then Ryo-chan… then…" she halted and started to pity herself once more._

_She got Ryoma into her arms giving him a massive hug._

_"I wonder what he's doing. Maybe tennis again..." Sakuno said._

Her blush was darker than before. She can't believe that she said all those things to Ryoma, even reaching to admitting that she missed him badly. She decided before to just keep her feelings to herself and just to be a good friend to the lad. But with all these, how can she face him now? Rejection will surely be his reply.

She looked down and averted her eyes from his.

Rina felt apologetic. She didn't see Sakuno's frown to come. So she came in to Sakuno's room passing by Ryoma. "Sa-chan!" she called tapping her shoulder. "Let me explain to you. But before that… I want to introduce you to the MORC."

"MORC?" both Ryoma and Sakuno thought.

"Make Ochibi Realize Club... I know it's lame. It's my cousin Eiji who brought that out." she said rolling her eyes.

"_Wherever you are  
Whatever you do  
If I am right here  
You should too._" Rina said as four people came.

"Nyaa! How did I get here? I was playing with my toothpaste." A red-head in pajamas pouted.

"Hoi hoi! Where did my food go?!" a peach-head with chopsticks exclaimed.

"Saa… Rina-san casted a spell for all of us to be here." A smiling brunette said.

"Probability of Eiji's cousin to bring me here, is 100%" a man in glasses calculated. He was on a lab gown and he was wearing a mask.

"What are you wearing?" Rina asked.

"This is for safety. I'm working on Super Inui Aozu Juice Deluxe Version 6.9 storage #7." Everyone's sweat dropped.

Rina smiled at Ryoma and Sakuno. "This is the M.O.R.C." she said.

"Oi! Rina-chan, what did Eiji-sempai do to you? How can you like that MORC thing?" Momo asked.

"Hoi! What do you mean?!" Eiji pouted.

"We'll deal with that later. We'll have to deal with the brat now." Rina said.

The four's eyes fell on Ryoma.

"Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed.

"So does that mean Echizen has finally realized it?" Fuji asked receiving a nod from Rina.

Inui suddenly brought his notebook out of nowhere and started scribbling. Momo and Eiji were dancing.

"Anou… I-I d-don't understand." Sakuno said.

OOOooOooOOO

"So that's it." Rina ended her explanation.

"In other words, I was played at." Ryoma said.

Rina slammed Ryoma's back. "Of course not dummy! In other words, this brat is in love with you too Sa-chan! And it also means that we'll have to get out of here!" Rina said as she dragged the four people out of Sakuno's room.

"B-but—" she was too late. Everyone left and she was alone with the prince.

"Oi."

Sakuno cleared her throat and slowly looked at him still having a flushed face. "H-hai?"

"What that Ri-girl said is true."

Sakuno tried to process everything. Who is that Ri-girl? _It's Rina_. What did she say? _That Ryoma is in love with her._

She covered her mouth... She just can't believe this.

"M-me too." She said shyly.

OOOooOooOOO

Ryoma Echizen entered the campus. Squeals dominated the Seishun Gakuen grounds.

'Kyaah! Look, it's Ryoma-sama!'

'Ohayou gozaimasu Ryoma-sama!'

'You look more gorgeous when you ignore me!'

'Ignore me too!'

This is what always welcomed him upon his arrival every morning. But the squeals stopped. For his fangirls saw that he wasn't alone.

He was with a girl. A girl just by the same height. A girl with long braided hair. She's not just with him. She's holding his hand. Well actually, _he_ was the one holding her hand.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

OOOooOooOOO

Ryoma and Sakuno reached the tennis courts, still hand in hand. "Ryoma-kun…"

He looked back to see her face flushed.

"Y-you can let go now." He eyed her. "No." he said sharply.

"B-but…"

"I didn't tell you to stop hugging me when I was a doll right?"

"Th-that's a different thing."

"Oi oi… are the two lovers having a quarrel?" Momo came.

"Who's that lovers?" Ryoma asked.

Momo rolled his eyes. "I thought Rina-chan's spell was supposed to cure your denseness."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Momo sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell Rina-chan to repeat the spell again! Ja!" Momo ran.

"Oi! You can't do that!" Ryoma followed him.

Sakuno sighed. If they will have a race, he could have at least let go of her hand.

While they were running, Fuji came with a camera on his hands. He opened his left eye and peeked through the camera. He took some shots.

"Those are some good pictures." he chuckled.

Ryoma glared at him. "Nyaa, what happened back there at the gates? I heard some noise." Eiji asked.

"The girls fainted when they saw our hands." he replied coolly.

"Who fainted seeing your hands?" Tomoka asked coming out of nowhere. She tilted her head to peek at their hands that were holding each other.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she fainted.

* * *

SIDE STORY

**Rina**: "Minna! This is Rina Tatsuyama, your witch, I thank you for reading and reviewing to 'Sakuno's New Doll! As thanks, I will be selling these dolls. These dolls are the whole cast of Prince of Tennis. Don't worry they are duplicates, so it's enough for everyone. Just review and you can get anything or how many."

**Miyo-chan**: And since this is my story, I can get the whole cast! Yay! Lol *starts playing with the dolls*

* * *

Author's Notes: thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your faves and alerts, and adding me as ur fave author and for subscription. I've enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well... sorry if I dont update that fast like other authors. sorry for all the confusions, wrong grammars and typos. sorry for OOCness and if I rush some chapters. that's all.. thanks!

Replies:

Io sonno mi-cchi: there you have it

Nikooru-sama: here's the update

ChriChri: lol

SunFlower5513: here's the update

Otakugal: here

PynkPlayar: yeah… I tried not to rush it a bit but it ended up that way. *sigh*

A can of ponta: you can get a Ryoma-doll since Rina's selling one XD review is the payment XD

Luna-moongoddess: here it is ^^


End file.
